


Retaliation

by MinMaxSpeech



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blood, Death, Dialogue Heavy, No major characters die, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinMaxSpeech/pseuds/MinMaxSpeech
Summary: The carta have had enough with Athenril’s newest minions destroying their operations, and try to hire a mercenary to return the hostility.
Kudos: 2





	Retaliation

“...She’s got some new muscle working for her, apparently. Kicking the asses of anyone who dares come after her.” An elf spoke in hushed whispers to a tall, muscled human. The elf glanced around the dark, dingy lowdown alleyway before continuing. “Apparently they came here from Ferelden. Was brought into the crew by Athenril herself.”  
“Any names?” The tall human inquired, speaking in a low voice. He was similarly anxious not to be seen.   
“They’re related. Surname is Hawke. Apparently they connect to the old Amell family.”  
“Coming here to relax on their fortunes while Ferelden burns?”  
“I dunno.” The elf shrugged, “We thought that when they first started popping up in people’s reports, but they’ve been effective. It’s we’re hiring you. Don’t wanna risk more of our boys if we don’t have to.”

The muscled human rubbed at his stubbled chin.  
“It’ll cost extra.”   
“When you give us their heads, we’ll talk about additional payments.”  
“I’m surprised the Catra here have enough money to pay my rates.” The mercenary noted, standing fully and speaking louder now.  
“We do.” The elf’s eyes darted around the forgotten alleyway for a moment, hanging on a flickering shadow. It soon returned to normal, however, and the elf dismissed it as a trick of the light. “Shockingly, we don’t announce our financial records and dealings to the world.”  
“I’m aware of that. But surely these Hawke assholes must be taking a large cut of the profits?”  
“They are,” The elf growled, “If they were not doing so, we would not be having this conversation.”  
“You’re desperate, then.” A smirk flickered on the mercenary’s face.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Figuring out what I should charge you when I’m done.”

The mercenary lifted a blade from its scabbard, an expensive-looking and beautifully forged longsword. The nicks and scratches on the blade showed it had faced many battles, and if the owner willed it, it would face many more.   
“Who do you want gone?”  
“The family. All of them. They live in a hovel in Lowtown. Gamlen Amell’s place. Fucker owes us money, so you can have him too, if you want.”  
“Owes me money too.” The mercenary laughed, “I’ll do that one for free.”  
“Good.” The elf grinned in a smile that showed just a few too many teeth. “We’ll need their heads… as proof you’ve completed the job, after all.”  
“I’ll bring you back what’s left of them.” The mercenary guffawed, gripping his sword tightly.

The elf nodded, and stood as the mercenary turned his back, and stepped away. Heavy footfalls padded down the damp, dingy alley. The elf turned to leave himself, until he heard the footsteps stop. Abruptly.   
“Did you need anything el-“ the elf froze in place, as he saw the mercenary. Or, rather, his corpse. An arrow pierced his neck, glazed over with blood. The body collapsed forwards, landing upon the messy ground with a sickening thud.

The elf span on his heels, trying to sprint away from the attacker. It didn’t take a genius to know it was Sofia Hawke. Whether Hawke had trailed him or the mercenary to find this meeting, the elf didn’t care to know. He managed three steps before an arrow pieced his knee. With a cry of pain, the elf collapsed, rolling through the muck and landing upon his back.  
“Please… mercy…” The elf forced out, his face dripping with the sludge that seemed to permeate through Darktown.  
“If my mother were to say that, would you give it to her?” A woman’s voice spoke up. A figure stepped from the shadows, clad in black, a hood obscuring her hair and a mask covering her face. 

The elf didn’t respond.  
“Answer me!” Hawke kicked the elf’s injured leg.   
“No!” The elf screamed out, as the agony shot through his body like lightning.  
“Then why should I do the same for you?” Hawke questioned.   
“I-I don’t know.” The elf admitted, tears rolling down his cheeks.   
“Yeah… I don’t either.” Hawke looked the elf in the eyes. “I’ll at least make it quick.” She pressed her boot against the elf’s throat. With a sharp movement, and a sickening crack, the elf’s life was snuffed out. 

No one in the Carta dared retaliate.


End file.
